Presently, castered carts are known for transporting diverse products such as stacked cases of beverage containers or cartons, for example, from manufacturing or distribution centers to trucks which move them to other facilities such as retailing facilities. Such carts normally have skeletal front and rear end frames extending upwardly from a base platform but are otherwise open to the elements. In the past, closures or tarps of canvas or like material, have been used to enclose the load and protect it from the elements. The tarp was however not, to our knowledge, integrated with the cart end walls in the manner to be described to function as top and side walls in a manner to efficiently mitigate load shifting.